


When Thoughtfulness Wins Over rage

by tigerxbutterfly



Category: Alice Nine
Genre: M/M, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 05:51:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12125922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerxbutterfly/pseuds/tigerxbutterfly
Summary: Sometimes the thoughtfulness of someone could melt a burning heart.





	When Thoughtfulness Wins Over rage

**Author's Note:**

> A belated birthday fic for the awesome guitarist of A9. Couldn't post it on the day because lack of inspiration. Good thing there were reports. Happy Birthday, Tiger!
> 
> P.S. Sorry for the lame ending.

Tora was finally home after yet another fun and successful live. He was really still euphoric from all the adrenaline and the happiness that still lingered inside his body. He was also happy seeing his fans’ face up close when he was giving his custom made bracelets to the said fans. He was, but after everything was finished, his mood had turned back to that nagging feeling between his legs and he had to calm himself for a few minutes before seeing his fans again. As soon as he got back from the fan meeting and everyone was ready to leave, he wasn’t surprised when a certain bassist was still sitting on the couch. He knew that Saga will be waiting for him because they were going home together to Tora’s flat.

He was now lying on the couch and for a second he forgot that Saga was there with him for a moment that he just entered the house and flew immediately to the comfortable cushion. Yes, he knew why he forgot Saga’s existence because the bassist was the source of his negative mood. He admitted that he had been sulking ever since the incident happened at the live that was why it was hard for him to fake his happiness (although he still was happy celebrating his birthday with the fans) after that and deal with an uncomfortable feeling. He still didn’t turn to Saga when the bassist casually sat beside him and calling his name. The guitarist just grunted and took a selfie before posting it on Twitter.

“I noticed that you were sour with me the whole time after the live. What’s wrong?” The black-haired bassist asked in concern.

Tora sighed and finally turned to face the bassist. “I didn’t like what you did to me. Not at lives, at least.”

Saga was confused at first but then he realized what Tora was talking about. “You didn’t like me telling the fans that you have no sense of making a setlist?”

Oh, that too happened yeah. Tora just shook his head. He was over by that although he was a bit taken aback that Saga didn’t tell him earlier when he came to the bassist for his opinion about the setlist he came up with, but it wasn’t a big deal.

Saga pondered again, trying to remember what he had done to make his guitarist upset like this. He frowned when he came up with none, apologizing silently to Tora with his eyes.

Tora sighed again and made a serious face. “You groped me, Saga. In front of the fans, twice.”

Saga was silent for a while before finally remembering what happened and he widened his eyes in surprise, mouth gapping. “B-But! Hiroto did it too, to Shou and he was okay with it!” He reasoned.

“Once. You did it twice and you know how sensitive my body is towards your touch.” Tora argued.

Saga didn’t know why his face felt like it was on fire suddenly. “B-But… I didn’t mean to, Tora. It was spur of the moment. And you even joked back to me.”

“I had to. To cover up my discomfort and I had to deal with it the whole time… even until now.” Tora hesitated at his last sentence.

A smirk slowly crept up the bassist’s face, shifting closer to his long-time boyfriend. “Oh, it’s still uncomfortable? Do you want me to relieve it?” Saga whispered huskily.

Tora scurried aside in an instant as if Saga was a virus he was trying not to make contact with. “Oh, don’t you dare take advantage of it. I’m not forgiving you that easily!” He barked in anger.

Saga’s smirk turned into a pout. “But Torashi! I apologized! I’m really sorry for making you like this and I’m fully ready to take responsibility!” He whined.

“No and that’s final.” Tora said, successfully shutting his lover up.

Saga wanted to say something but Tora’s face already told him to drop it so he just stayed silent, didn’t want to anger his tiger further. He sighed and looked at the coffee table. The present he gave Tora this morning was still unopened, telling him that his boyfriend wanted to open Saga’s last because it was going to be the best present he will receive.

He turned to Tora again who was about to stand from the couch. “Will you at least open my present?” Saga begged.

Tora stopped and turned to look at the square-shaped box sitting on the coffee table. He had been wondering what the bassist has gotten for him but he totally forgot it the moment he was upset with him. He was now thinking whether to give in or just open it in the morning but the desperation in Saga’s voice saying please was enough to make his decision. He could never win against that voice even if he wanted to anyway.

“Okay, okay!” Tora said exasperatedly before finally approaching the box.

He took it in one hand but it was heavy so he took it with both hands. Tora wondered what on earth did Saga got him. He turned back again to look at his lover incredulously before going back to sit on the couch once again.

“What the hell did you buy for me?” Tora wondered his thoughts aloud as he ripped the wrapper and finally opening the lid of the black-colored box.

He was slightly surprised at what he found inside. A set of dumbbells and two magazines. He turned to Saga for a moment then turned to the box again. 

“Even though I’d told you many times that I love the way you are, you’re still insisting that you want to lose weight and go on a diet. So I bought you these to help you with your process. I want you to go on a healthy diet, Torashi, like not skipping meals. So I found magazines for it.” Saga explained.

Tora was still baffled. He never thought that Saga had thought that far, but then again, this was Saga; his lover of several years and he knew how well the bassist knows him. He just didn’t expect that Saga would go this far for him.   
Suddenly, he found himself not angry anymore at his bassist. It was actually making his heart warm because of how thoughtful and caring his boyfriend was. One of the many reasons why the tattooed guitarist loved him.

The guitarist slowly turned to the lanky bassist before a small smile crept its way onto his face. “Thank you.” He said with sincerity.

Tora’s smile made Saga smile too. Sensing that Tora might have subsided his anger towards him, the bassist leaned in and kissed Tora’s cheek. 

“Happy Birthday, Torashi. I love you. And I’m sorry for earlier, I’ll try not to do that again.” Saga said.

“I love you too, Sagacchi.” Tora said, before leaning in to finally capture the bassist’s lips in a sweet kiss.

Saga’s response was immediate as put a hand on the guitarist neck. What Tora had in mind of just giving a sweet kiss was betrayed when his hands slowly putting down the box on the floor before circling his arms around the bassist’s hips, hoisting him up. Saga got the signal instantly as he straddled his boyfriend’s hips, kissing the guitarist even more. Soon, what started innocent became passionate as hands started roaming each other’s body. Tora was the one who broke the kiss when his lungs started screaming for air, panting heavily.

Saga smirked as he caressed Tora’s jaw. “Does this mean I’m forgiven?” he teased.

“Hmm… we’ll see how good you are at taking responsibility, and then I’ll consider you.” The elder man teased back, holding an equal smirk.

“I’m going to nail it and… how about also a birthday closing, hm? I’ll give you the best birthday closing as always.” Saga propositioned as he started to wander his hands lower.

Tora glanced at the clock across him. There was still an hour until midnight and he thought that it would be a closing indeed. He slipped his hands under the bassist’s T-shirt before pulling him closer.

“What are you waiting for then? Let’s get started.”

The bassist giggled before capturing the tattooed guitarist’s lips again. In that moment, Tora realized, how thankful he was for being able to celebrate his birthday once again with the most important person in his life as his heart silently prayed that this relationship will never end. He was looking forward in spending his next birthday with the love of his life.


End file.
